The Mid-Southside Health Planning Organization serves an urban area on the southside of Chicago with a population of 335,000. This community is characterized by high unemployment, substandard housing, low income, and a high crime rate. It is estimated that there are more than 30,000 alcoholics in the area. There are presently very few services available to these alcoholics. The proposed program is a demonstration project which will establish a training modality for community workers and residents. Goals: 1. To enroll the alcoholics who reside in the community into treatment. 2. To prevent the high risk student population from becoming alcoholics. 3. To promote responsible drinking for the balance of the population. 4. To develop in Mid-South community workers the ability to be Alcoholism Resources. Ten, eight-week training courses will be conducted during the first program year. Trainees will include teachers, health professionals, clergy, community leaders, social workers, employers and other community workers from social and welfare agencies. Fifteen persons will participate in each course so that a total of 150 persons will have been trained during the year. Training curriculum will include subject matter related to alcohol and alcoholism; the concepts of education and prevention, and the development of action plans for community projects. Trainees will implement community projects at the conclusion of formal training. Program evaluation will provide information about the degree to which the goals have been achieved. Instruments to measure changes in knowledge, attitude and behavior in the target populations which resulted from the program.